dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} "One thing is clear, I must kill them" Wyverns are a powerful adversary, possessing many powerful physical and magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breath lightning to stun their foes. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period and then use them against the Arisen. The Wyvern bears a glowing back where its heart resides and serves as an exploitable weakness. __TOC__ Description One of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The Wyvern is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game and is only accessable after The Final Battle. Wyverns are similar to its cousins, the Drake and the Wyrm, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics, however it is instead related to the Lightning element. Unlike it's cousins, the Wyvern has no particular elemental weakness. Defeating a Wyvern has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment, as long as it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Location Rewards *Killing the Wyvern gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *Direct hit to the head has a chance of dropping Dragon Horn during combat but the Wyvern will always roar and instantly kill pawns immediately after. *The horns can still be broken off when the Wyvern is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *The Wyvern's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Drake's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. *The Wyvern's Tear item drop rate increases substantially in Post-Game. Tactics *The Wyvern spends far more time flying than it does on the ground. In fact it will not land unless enough damage is dealt to it to stun it and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it is able to. While aloft the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. In order to allow for a more stationary target destroying the wings is advisable. *While the Wyvern is aloft, target its head or wings with a strong ranged attack such as Mighty Bend or a flurry attack. This will cause the dragon to fall to the ground making its heart an easy target. The player can then grab hold before it takes off for more quick damage, though it will often try to shake the player off. *The Wyvern can release a stream of electrical and stormy energy. The stream itself deals no damage, but can stagger anyone caught within it. If the Wyvern uses this ability at a downwards 45 degree angle, staying inside of the stream for too long will propel the victim high upwards, high enough to receive fall damage upon landing. *Like the Drake and the Wyrm, its roar will kill every Pawn in party within range, so watch out and be ready to revive them. *The Wyvern will try to grab the Arisen or a pawn. If it grabs the Arisen, it will smash the Arisen on the ground for high physical damage. If it grabs a pawn, it will Possess them after a short time. During this delay the arm holding the pawn can be attacked to force the Wyvern to release the pawn. If he does succeed, the pawn will turn on the arisen and its allies. High Halidom cures this effect. It is advisable to avoid hiring pawns equipped with the Tenacity augment who do not also possess 100% resistance to Possession as they will be very difficult to knockout should they become possessed. *While it can be damaged by attacking anywhere on it's body, it's HP will go no lower than 1 HP until the killing blow is landed by the Arisen on its heart. *The augment; Stability seems to completely negate the effect of the breath attack. *Another tactics is to place a portcrystal close to where the Wyvern is. When teleporting there, it will engage you in a battle rather than flying off. Trivia *Like the Drake at Conqueror's Sanctuary and the Wyrm at Watergod's Altar, the Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower converses in Latin with specific English quotes. *Wyvern is also a term used for dragons that have only four limbs, which are: two hind legs and two wings. Quotes *''"What is happening?!"'' (Battle Start'' ) *"''One thing is clear, I must kill them" (Battle Start'' ) *"Time to die"'' *"Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) *"Try it. Attack me!" ''(When diving) *"Get off me!"'' (When grabbed onto) *"You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns ) *''"No... not to this human!"'' (Death throes) *Generic versions of the Wyvern share dialogue with the standard Drake and Wyrm. Gallery Dragon's_Dogma_Screenshot_24.jpg Wyvern2.jpg Wyvern5.jpg Wyvern3.jpg Wyvern6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg|Attacking the Wyvern's heart Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Dragon